Who's The Father?
by StrawberryorangeSoda
Summary: (Modern day AU) Izzy is a 16 year old girl, who's life is bad right now. She doesn't go to school, her parents and twin are gone constantly and now she found out she was pregnant with a someone's child. Right now she three possible suspects; Her best friend, Jake. Her Ex-Boyfriend, Blake. And the creepy landlord: Shawn. With the help of Detective Peter Pan, they'll crack the case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! What's up? Ok, look I know I haven'tupdated much here. But, I'll try and update this story as much as can.**

 **But anyway with story, this will be modern day story, also their home, is a rv (I know it not really important but, it just a setting oh this will take place in Nevada near Las Vegas.)**

 **Oh, see and if you can guess the song and artist.(Don't you dare look it up though!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these characters. The dark pirates belong to cdbazemore98.**

* * *

Who's the father

Prologue

 _Lookingat me through your window._

 _Boy you had your eye out for a little ..._

That was currently going through Izzy's ears as she walked along the darken alley way. It was about 2am, the 16 year old girl had just left bar, well bar fight. The 16 year old went because, well with nothing to do at home was bored all day. Her two friends  
were at school and her two other friends were on a road trip. Unfortunately today was the wrong day to go to the barbecause, her ex Blake just so happen to be there. After a argument, she then found herself caught up in fight with her ex- boyfriend,  
Blake. She had confidence before the whole fight, now she need a shot whiskey.

"Ugh, I can't believe he gave me frickken black eye! As if that punch in the chest was not enough!" She thought to herself. "Not like mom or dad will care.. Lizzy for that matter..." The only person who she thought was actually family was thei- Her dog  
a Afghan Hound/ Great Pyrenees mix named Derp. Her mom and dad were workaholics and mostly never home, her twin sister Lizzy was always out at the wildest parties, if not that she would be at home smokingand drinking.

Izzy sometimes wonder why she born into this family, she didn't even know if this was a family anymore.

 _"I'll cut you up and make you dinner_

 _You've reached the end, you are the winner."_

"All I hope is that he doesn't follow me..." she said looking behind her. She then noticed a man standing at the entrance, of the door way. He wore a long black trench coat, a black top hat, she couldn't see his face.

"Uh, top of the morning to you sir. Bye."

Izzy continued to walk, but faster. Though, as she did she heard the man's footsteps. She turned around the man was closer, this was beginning to freaked out.

 _Rolling down your tinted window, Driving next to me real slow he said,_

 _"Let me take you for a joyride I got some candy for you inside..."_

She soon began to run and man began to run as well, now she realized that he wasn't going home. He was after her.

 _Running through the parking lot he chased me and he wouldn't stop._

 _Tag you're it._

 _Tag tag you're it._

 _Grabbed my hand, pushed me down took the words right out my mouth._

 _Tag you're it, Tag, Tag, you're it_

The man began to run faster, Izzy was now really scared as if she didn't have enough things to worry about. She then tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Before she could get up she felt a foot on her back and gulped. The man chuckled darkly.

"Hello sweetheart.."

The man forcefully rolled her over. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes out of all times she cried this crying had a reasoning behind it.

 _Little bit of poison in me_

 _I can taste your skin in my teeth_

 _"I love it when I hear you breathing_

 _I hope to god you're never leaving-"_

Izzy's phone started to then ring, she went to reach for it but then man quickly snatched, along with yanking out her ear phones out of her ears.

"Hmm... looks like your ex is calling...heh how cute..."

He then threw the phone to ground smashing it, he even ripped her earsphones.

"NOO! STOP! Please! Why are you doing this!?" Izzy asked, tears were streaming from her cheeks, those were the two things that could make her ignore the world around her.

The man said nothing as he pulled out a syringe with green liquid in it. Izzy pales in fear she hated needles.

He then stabbed in the syringe in left arm and injected the green liquid in her.

Izzy then began to feel drowsy and the last thing she remembered was him chuckling darkly andhis hair, his hair looked spikey.

* * *

 **Alright so that's chapter one please favorite, follow and review please do! Also you think you get the song, artist and small Easter egg?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the beginning bye!**


	2. Chap 2 Moment 4 life

**Heyo everyone I'm back a new chapter of WTF. I hope you all enjoy, but I'm not going to spoil itfor anyone. You just gotta read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JATNP or the dark pirates. Only ocs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: moment 4 life

(Izzy pov)

 _"Now this is the life! No parents, no twin, just me and Derp!" I said to myself. I was currently drinking some champagne on the couch with derp._

 _We were now living in New York and lived in the most expensive penthouse there. The floor was made out of marble and everything else was high tech or modern. Derp even had his own little doggie line of fashion. Meanwhile I was a successful life, I had my own cosmetic line, fashion line, shoe line and well everything else!_

 _Then my butler Mark came up to me in his fancy white tux with a sliver plater in his hands._

 _"Madame Isabelle the 'Test' has arrived."_

 _I looked at him confused. Test? What test? I had already took my phd and masters. What other test could he be talking about? I chuckled nervously and then began gulped down my champagne, "Mark darling, what test are you talking about?"_

 _"The Pregnancy test, madame."_

 _I nearly choked on my champagne, and quickly said, "Mark, I never took a pregnancy test!"_

 _"Also, congratulations madame! It's positive!"_

 _Positive..._

 _Positive..._

 _POSITIVE...!_

 _I began to breath heavily. I wasn't ready, I began to panic. I could see it now, screaming children, tantrums, money spent on useless things, toys scattered making a mess, slobber and vomit all on my clothes! My empire Destroyed!_

 _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

"ISABELLA WAKE UP YOU FATTY!"

I jumped was now starting into dark brown eyes. I groaned knowing who was.

"Good morning Lizzy.. you smell like smoke." I replied trying to roll out of bed and avoid her gaze.

But she quickly flipped me back to my position and gave me a crazed smiled. "Don't you try to escape! You know what day it is..."

I whined abit I knew exactly what day it was..

"Put it on and we'll get moving. Don't take to long or you'll get a visit by your two friends; Mr. Fist and Knife." She told me sternly.

I nodded quickly, she then let go off me and quickly got up, and rushed into our tiny bathroom.

I sighed as looked at myself in the mirror. This bathroom was too crowded it's literally a box! Like literally the shower was combined with toilet and sink. The sink was the most crowded of all places in this box. All of Lizzy's makeup junk, along with  
dad's pills and Mom's beauty junk. The only thing that belongs to me in this box is a freaking scale.

Anyway why do I own a scale? Personal reasons, but my twin says I'm becoming fat, as much as I don't want to believe her, but I feel like my mind is starting to believe her.

Not wanting keep my twin waiting, I quickly got ready. What, I'm still trying to figure out though is how I got here, all I remember is that I was being chased after a guy and that he had Spiky looking hair. Now what he did with Me don't know... he could  
have beaten me but I found no scars. He could have just done nothing to me, but then how would I have gotten home? Or maybe he could have... no...

I shook my head at that thought, my grand-mère(grandma in French) told me that my mother was a result of a unwanted pregnancy. I don't want to have the same result. Though I would probably keep the child, or maybe put it in adoption. I don't really know,  
I'm honestly hoping I don't go through this situation anytime soon.

"IZZY YOU GOT ONE MINUTE BEFORE YOU MEET YOUR FRIENDS!"

"I'm Coming! I'm coming!"

Rushing quickly to get dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and then remembered my black eye. It was still there and still noticeable, I could use Lizzy's makeup however, I did that once oh, my god I regret it she beat the living heck  
out of me.

Then there's mom junk, but she notices it as well and I always end up with a note on my forehead the next day. Despite usually never seeing her. So I'll leave it as it is

"YOU GOT THRITY SECONDS-"

I opened them the door as soon as she said, that. She chuckled and said, "You look ugly as normal." I just sighed talking back to her was useless, despite the fact she mostly dressed as a exotic dancer. Today, she actually wore clothes which was a mesh  
top, black bra and daisy dukes along with some stiletto heels. Plus a face full of makeup.

Meanwhile I just wore a pink sweatshirt with the word crybaby across it, ripped leggings and some tennis shoes.

"Gee thanks Lizzy, did you take out derp?"

I asked her faced then scrunched in disgust.

"Yes, I actually took out that stupid mutt, you know how much we could make off of him if we sold him!?"

"Lizzy! We're not selling derp! What we should be selling is all your junk and moms and dad's! Then we could probably get out of this stupid Rv!"

Lizzy only looked at me, and rolled her eyes, "come on let's go before the sun gets to bright."

I nodded and followed her not, before filling derp's bowl with food and water.

We then went outside, and began our route out of to the bus stop, we lived in rv community we've been living here since me and Lizzy were 5.

As we walked we briefly greeted our neighbors, then as we walked pass a dirty trailer home and cringed at the that trailer home knowing who it belonged to.

 _"Please don't let him be home, Please, Please, Please-!"_

"Well, well if isn't missy and her twin."

Me and Lizzy looked at each other she mouthed to me "keep walking."

She didn't need to tell me twice, we continued to walk until he stopped us.

"You ladies just keep ignoring me, you know I'm the reason your not looking for another place to settle!" Shawn said.

Shawn is our landlord, he's tall man, also pretty muscular as well. He also had gray skin, and dark grey eyes. In short He very intimating. But, he wasn't sweet, well to us, he was cruel, and down right mean. He was only sweet to the elderly in our community.

"We would honestly prefer another community, this one has been boring recently." Lizzy told him folding her arms.

" Oh, well doesn't matter where's my cash?" He said extending his hand out.

"Why are you asking us? We're broke." Lizzy replied shrugging her shoulders, he scoffed.

"Well you might be broke,"he told her and then turned to me,"But YOU missy, you must have money on you..!" He declared. I shook my head, "Just like Lizzy said, we're broke. You can go talk to mom and dad they have money. And please stop calling me missy."

He rolled his eyes and told us, "if your parents to give me my money a week from now you all will be gone! Ya here me!"

I gasp in shock, while Lizzy just chuckled and smiled, "Crystal. Come on Izzy we have a bus to catch." And she tightly grasped my hand and pulled me along.

I looked back to see if was still there.

He wasn't, probably went back inside, then.

We soon reached the bus stop, luckily nobody was sitting on the bench. So we went to go sit down.

"Urgh, this sun is beginning to ruin my makeup!" Lizzy complained.

I stay quiet however, not really caring for her situation right now. What I want to know is how I got home and what did the man in the trench coat did I was thinking the worst possible scenarios. In fact I was thinking so much that I didn't realized that  
my twin punched me, twice. It wasn't till the punch in the chest, that I snapped back to reality.

"I'm a need you to listen to me when, I'm speaking to you."

"Ok, but who came out first Lizzy?"

"arrgh..."

"Hm..? I'm listening."

"You."

"Exactly. So shut up."

I heard Lizzy crack her knuckles, I often regret telling Lizzy around but, when you're five minutes late after your sibling, your kinda the boss.

After 10 more minutes of waiting and hearing Lizzy babble about her new boyfriend. The bus finally arrived.

As we enter I looked around the bus, it wasn't to full only a woman and older looking boy.

We sat down in front of the boy. I needed to ask Lizzy about what happened last night or at least how did the man bring me back and if he said anything. Before I could call her name. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said confused as I turned my head, only for my brown eyes to meet dark green ones.

"Uh, can I help you?"

The boy said nothing, but gave me a smile and hand me a piece of paper.

Oh, how confused I was.

The bus drove for five more minutes, then it reached it first spot. The boy got up and left, but not before giving me a wink.

After the bus started moving Lizzy turned to me and asked in shock, "Who was that?"

"Uh, I don't know. He gave this note-"

"Open it!"

I hesitated for a moment, I do want to know what's in there however it could something gross or mean.

Slowly but, surely I open it and read it silently.

"WELL!" Lizzy shouted loudly "What does it say?!"

I squeaked a bit but told her quietly, "Hé, vous êtes vraiment jolie. Revenons à settebello pizzeria mercredi à 2. À bientôt, mon cher.

-amour, Jaco Baas"

(French to English: Hey you, you're really pretty. Lets meet up at settebello pizzeria wednesday at 2. See you soon, dear.

\- love, Jacob Baas)

"No way! That guy is Jacob Baas! He's like Rich!" Lizzy exclaimed, snatching the note out my hand and reading it closely. "Why?! How?!"

I shrugged, not really knowing. I honestly think I'm not going to go. "I don't know, but I'll see who this guy is about." But who I couldn't play with my twins feelings?

"No! I want to go! I'll save you from being awkward, Izzy please!"

"Tell me about what happen, when I came back and I'll let you take him."

Lizzy looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you..."

* * *

 **Oooo, it seems as if Lizzy knows something. But will she tell the truth? Find out in the next chapter.**  
 **  
**

 **Don't forget to review, please! See you next time!  
**  
 **  
**


	3. Chap 2 Flashback

**OHey guys! Happy thanksgiving! Hope y'all going to have good thanksgiving anyways I bring y'all a new chapter of WTF!**  
 **I'm not going to spoil anything for y'all so enjoy!**

* * *

Who's the Father

Chapter 2:Flashback

Lizzy took a deep breath.. for the first time in my life I've seen her looked so ashamed and a bit hurt.

"Ok, so it was 2:40 or something like but, when I got home from the party..."

 _Lizzy had just closed the door to the rv, and stumbled over Derp who was resting close by. The whole rv was quiet, and dark aside from soft snores coming from derp. Meanwhile..._

 _"Oooooooohhhhhmmmgooodddd that party wasssss litttttt mannnnnn."_

 _Lizzy said drunkenly giggling as she tossed and turned around on the floor._

 _Obviously drunk, from one of her friends parties._

 _Her vision was blurry for the most part but, hey! The nights young so who cares?_

 _"Iiiiiiizzzzzzyyyyysssss ohhhhmmyy goodd you bummmm open theee stupiod doorrr.."_

 _Lizzy said banging on the doorshe and Izzy shared. Lizzy had forgotten that her sister wasn't there for she out on the town tonight._

 _After a few more moments of banging on the door, she ran quickly over to the sink to vomit._

 _After a few more moments she drag herself over to the fridge._

 _"Mmmm I need sume cerealllll..."_

 _After grabbing a random box from the shelf, she plopped down on the eating directly from box And after searching for a few moments found the remote, and turned on the tv._

 _"Oh god I might be sick-!"_

 _Lizzy had vomited again but this time in the cereal box._

 _"Ew." Was all Lizzy said as she tossed the the vomit filled box aside._

 _She then dose off._

"So that's it? When did you get me?!"

"Shut up fatty I was getting to that! A knocking on the door woke me up, I believe it 3am or maybe 4.."

 _Lizzy jumped at the sound of banging on the door she got and wobbled her way toward the door._

 _"Ughhhh I'm freallly neAusuess agiannn."_

 _Was all she said as she got to the door however she opened it, and stood there was theman in a long black trench coat and a black top hat. Bridal style in his arms was her sister Izzy whom was passed out and had a blanket over her._

 _"Here take-" the man said in a dark voice however he was silenced and backed away as Lizzy once again vomited right on the doormat._

 _After that Lizzy was clearly irritated and tired even after a nap._

 _"Hurry ur sazzy pimmps selfs upers before I vomit!"_

 _Lizzy said irritated, she bags under her eyes and a bit of dried vomit on the side of her lip._

 _"Your sister is not well, she might need this."_

 _The man placed Izzy a small box on her, who was still out."_

 _"Place her on the bed." Lizzy said,"She too big for me to carry."_

 _The man nodded and did as told and carried Izzy to their room and placed Izzy on the bed._

 _Before the man left however he said this to her in a dark tone_

 _"I believe you will suffer greatly with the little present I left you. Hope you like it."_

"And that's basically what happened!" Lizzy said ending the story.

"Why did you let the man in our house? He could have stolen something!" I said concerned.

"Did you really expect me to carry all 198 lbs of you to the bed?!"

"Well.. maybe out of sisterly love."

"Haha you thought!"

I sighed deeply, as Lizzy continued to crackle at me. I hated it. Finally we came to our stop, I paid our bus fee and we both were now on the strip of Las Vegas! Eh, nothing new, a lot of eager tourists were here and then advertisements, and then entertainment.

"Hey girl! Here's a free coupon to the Hookss lounge! Door open at 6!"

"No thanks I'm broke!"

The two of continued down the strip, when Lizzy asked me.

"So why are we down here? Are we going to see bla-"

"DON'T METION HIS NAME!" I shouted at Lizzy, who rolled her eyes.

"But he's my leader!"

"And he's my ex!"

"So?! He is still my leader and l can't call him boss! So I have to call him by his name!"

This was my turn to roll my eyes, I didn't care he hurt me physical and emotionally, I still couldn't believe I forgave him for what he did.

"ANYWAY, we are meeting Jake and cubby here for lunch-"

"Why? They're nerds and besides we got to me Divas piie! She is my role model!"

Lizzy said a dreamy smile appeared on her face. I nearly bursted out laughing but instead I chuckled. Luckily she didn't noticed.

Recently however I haven't been feeling well, I have feelings fatigue more often and then I've been craving more foods. And finally cramps they are killing me! Plus I'm late on my cycle.

Of course we beat my friends to the place, Lizzy was growing impatient and irritated.

"GOD, where are they-?!"

Then the two of us heard screaming, it was my good friend Jake whom was currently running from his crazy ex girlfriend, Blue. Noticing us he quickly hopped over the bushes and hid behind them, luckily his ex was slow and that there was a crowd of people today!

"Well, well blue is still looking for clues!" Lizzy said along with a laugh.

"SHUT UP LIZZY!" Jake shouted.

If you didn't know this then Jake was once my boyfriend, once again ex but we formed a friendship. We also fooled around but, ugh nevermind.

"Hey, how much time do you have?" I asked Jake who sat across from Lizzy but, on my right.

"Uh about an hour." Was all he said. I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

I don't think I ate anything this morning so...

I excused myself from the table and rushed quickly to the bathroom and well vomited. I have been feeling this way ever since that incident with the man the trench coat. My conscious is think I might be pregnant, which I find pretty dumb.

I mean I'm 16! I still have a life to live, I don't have time for kids!

As I walked out the restroom I bumped into someone who grabbed my arm as a result.

"Oh I'm so sorry-"

"Listen little girl we will cross paths again and when we do, you won't like me. Here."

The man was in brown trench coat with black shades and was wearing fedora, however I couldn't see his hair. He handed me a small box, I was eager to open it.

"DON'T open it!" The man said, "wait until Thursday."

"Uh... ok"

He then let go of me, and walked out, I was so confused but walked backed to the table.

 _Thursday huh? What so important that I have to wait till Thursday? I hope this not what I think this._

 _If it is then I'm officially screwed._

* * *

 **Hmm.. seems like Izzy received to boxes, what could be in the twoboxes? And what would she have to wait until Thursday?**

 **These questions should be answered soon enough. Anyway happy thanksgiving once again! Enjoy time with your family!**

 **Bye! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Yo girl

**Hello guys and welcome back to chapter 3 of who's the Father. I don't really know I how to describe this chapter but, anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JATNP or the dark pirates.**

 **Chapter 3: Yo girl**

I came back to the table, with the Nausea feeling still in my stomach. Lizzy and Jake were currently arguing over something really dumb, which was how many past lovers they had.

"Listen here I guarantee you I topped you and her! I got 6 boyfriends in 2 months!"

Lizzy said, like she was proud of what she said.

"WELL MISSY! I got 10 girlfriends in 1 month! Top that!"

Jake retorted back, with pride in his voice.

"I got 15 numbers within a week." Was all I had to bring to the table nothing too big, right?

"Pshh whatever." Was all the two said. I was never really interested in the dating world anyway, I mostly told myself all I want to marry a rich man and make a company off of his money.

"So Jake where's cubby?" I asked, " I thought he was coming with you?"

"He was but, Cubby his currently out due to a concussion."

"What happened?"

"He got into a fight with one of the delinquents. Over some bag of skittles."

"Well that's sucky, he got concussion over a bag of skittles."

"Indeed."

Then it was quiet at the table silently awkward and boring honestly, before we could get our food however Jake had to leave to get back to school in time. So there sat me and Lizzy.

"Soooo..." I said breaking silence between us. "Do you have have any plans when you become, uh 18 or 19 Liz?"

"Ugh, geez Iz I haven't really thought much about the future but I do know is that I want to leave Nevada!" Lizzy said crossing her arms.

I looked at her, I mean I know "Now Lizzy why would want to leave Nevada-"

"Don't you lie to me, I know you want to leave too!" Lizzy said narrowing her eyes at me.

 _"Dang it! How-"_

"Just so you know I read you diary."

 _"Figures."_

"Ok so maybe I want to leave... but still I'll own a home between Las Vegas and New York." I said.

"I go broke you got to house me as your sister, got it?" Lizzy told me leaning back in her chair. I scoffed.

"What if I go broke?"

"You're on your own sweetie along with with your 25 thousands kids!"

"OHMYGODNOLIZZY!"

I yelled at her a few people turned around to look at us.

"Listen sis remember when we visited that psychic? She said you would have a child at 16! I believe her I think you're having symptoms already!" Lizzy exclaimed to me.

I just rolled my eyes, "and yeah that the same psychic that, said our parents would come back to us and we be happy and all that. You know what happened?"

Lizzy eyes rolled dramatically and sighed, "I knnnowwww she ripped us offfff..."

"Exactly."

"Do know where Mom and Dad might be?" Lizzy asked her voice softening abit.

"I don't know... somewhere, hopefully not dead." I said quietly to where Lizzy could only hear. She nodded and soon it was quiet.

Sometime later we left the restaurant, walking down the strip, talking about you know, girl things.

"Stop right there ladies this is a crime scene you are not to pass-"

"Relax officer Delgato, there alright."

"Whatever Detective Pan just get them out the way quickly."

Detective Peter Pan one of the youngest detectives on the Nevada Criminal investigation department. He's a nice man at the of 23, brown eyes and red hair. He always wears a smile, even with depressing cases. Also he has pointy ears, he reminds of an elf.

"Well, well if it's the green twins? How are you two?"

"Great!"

"I'm dying inside."

"Well that's swell! Lizzy have you been going to rehab."

"That's none of your business you creep!"

Lizzy shouted at him, "Don't you have a job to do?"

Peter nodded, "yeah, what I can't say hi?"

"No. Now leave us alone, we're going to miss the bus." Lizzy said grabbing my arm tightly, without a choice we j-walked across the street and walked away.

"Lizzy I get that he confiscated all your stuff and forced you to go to rehab, but you need to let go of the grudge you have with him!" I said to her, she does this everything we see him 5 weeks ago, she spit on him.

"Something's not right about him iz I'm telling you!" She yelled at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Lizabeth!" I yelled back at her.

We made it to the bus stop and it was silent the whole way back. We got back to the trailer park with no Shawn to greet us, which was fine.

When we just relaxed on the couch...

time skip to Thursday*

It was Thursday morning and I was back in the box (aka the bathroom), with the box that was given to me a few days ago. I was hesitant to open it, for I don't know what it could be.

Carefully I opened the small and gasped, inside the box was a pregnancy test.

 _Oh god the memories..._

 _...It's to over bearing..._

 _..but suck it up, you have to take it..._

 _...so just do it._

 **Hmmm, bad memories... that won't sit,** **Well now will it? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review bye bye!**


End file.
